This invention relates to eye drop dispensing devices. More particularly, it relates to those devices that have the capability of positioning the eyelid so that one measured dose of an ocular medicament can be applied to the eye using one hand while maintaining the head in substantially a vertical position.
Many people must insert eye drop liquids into their eyes for medicinal purposes or to lubricate contact lenses. While it is important to place the drop accurately to avoid waste of the expensive liquid, many people have difficulty in applying the liquid while positioning their eyelids and tilting their heads in a backward position.
Several patents describe commercially available squeeze containers with positioning attachments to aid in directing the eye drop into the eye. Dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,471,890; 4,834,728; 4,960,407; 5,366,448; 5,516,008; 5,578,020; 5,665,079; 5,810,794; 6,090,086 and 6,135,985. The dispensers in these patents have one or more of the following deficiencies: there is no control of the quantity of medication that is dispensed during each squeezing of the bottle; there is no aid in positioning the eyelid for the application of the liquid; the last portion of the liquid contained in the container can not be dispensed; the user""s head must be in an undesirable position; the exit is not protected from contamination during non-use; and one hand is required to position the eyelid and the other hand to squeeze the device.
A device for dispensing a controlled volume of liquid includes a container and a dispensing tube for the container. A first section of the tube is made of a hydrophilic material, and a second section of the tube is made of a hydrophobic material.